Zack and Cloud Have Some Fun
by CloudLoverXXX
Summary: Zack wants to get kinky in the bedroom! But what does Cloud think?


"Let's try something new," Zack said.

"Okay, like what?" They were walking through a slightly seedy part of Midgar, on their way back from dinner.

Zack pulled Cloud towards a building with no windows and a single, unmarked door. When they reached it, he threw the door open and pulled Cloud inside.

"What the hell...?" Cloud trailed off as he got a look around him. They were standing in the entrance to a sex and bondage shop. Cloud blushed and tried to walk back out, but Zack pulled him in, marveling at anything and everything around them.

A thin man wearing a suit approached them. "Can I help you?"

Zack turned to him, grinning. "Hi, we've never been here before. We're looking for something to spice up the bedroom with."

"He is, I'm not," Cloud interjected, embarrassed. Zack simply smiled some more.

"I see. Have you tried any form of toys?"

"No, we've only ever used lube. We've never done anything with anything other than ourselves."

"Ah, first-timers. I believe I can help you. Now, were you looking for something, shall we say, normal, or something... Taboo?"

"Taboo sounds wonderful," Zack said through his wide smile. Cloud began to blush again and looked down.

"Right this way, sirs."

"Actually, I'm just going to wait outside," Cloud said. He went outside and sat on the curb, embarrassed to even be near that... Place.

After a few minutes, Zack came out and pulled Cloud up to face him and his shit-eating grin. "Come on, let's get back!" He pulled Cloud back to his apartment, where he closed the door said turned to Cloud, a serious look on his face.

"I might have been light-hearted before, but now we're going to try something new. Okay?" He looked at Cloud and his eyes seemed to ask if what he was about to say was all right.

Cloud nodded hesitantly.

"The first thing I'm going to ask you to do is not to judge me."

"Of course." Cloud stepped toward him, a bit scared, but Zack stepped back.

"Now, for what we're going to do in the bedroom tonight, we're going to need a safe word. And I want you to know that if, after I tell you what we're going to do, you don't want to, that's fine. Okay?"

"Yes," Cloud said seriously.

"Good? Now..." Zack stepped forward and clutched Cloud close to him, whispering in his ear. Cloud nodded and Zack pulled away. "The safe word is 'watermelon'".

"Okay." Zack led him to the bedroom, bag of "goodies" in hand. He threw it in the corner and turned to Cloud, crossing his arms.

"Clothes. Off. NOW."

Cloud stripped, a little scared at the tone in Zack's voice. Zack walked around him, surveying him. When he reached his front again, he nodded, then strode forward and forced Cloud to his knees. They cracked painfully against the floor when he fell, making Cloud wince. Zack stood in front of him, hands on hips.

"Take out my penis."

Cloud slowly reached up and unzipped Zack's pants, reaching inside for his already hard cock.

"Now suck."

Cloud took Zack's member into his mouth, slowly at first, then moving faster as he got used to it, taking more of it in with every bob of his head. Before he could geit it all the way down his throat, though, Zack pulled him off by the hair, dragging him over to the bed and throwing him on it. He then went to the bag in the corner, taking something out of it and returning to the bedside. Cloud looked up to see him grinning wickedly and twirling a set of fuzzy handcuffs on his finger.

Zack reached down, grabbing Cloud's wrists and jerking them up to the headboard, where he secured them to a pole. He then left Cloud there for a moment while he got something else from the bag. He returned with trecap pieces of rectangular silk, two of which he used to tie Cloud's ankles to the bottom of the bed, leaving him spread-eagled and vulnerable. The third Zack used to blindfold him.

Zack then straddled Cloud and kissed him, hard. He grabbed his raging erection and gave it a few sharp tugs before moving up and shoving us long, hard cock into Cloud's mouth, balls deep. Cloud gagged and almost vomited, breathing deeply and trying to get used to it. Zack fucked his throat raw, then pulled out and presumably went to get something from the bag before returning a moment later, untying Cloud's ankles and flipping him over, sticking his knees under him and his butt in the air? Zack put a pillow under Cloud's waist to support him. Before long, Cloud heard the whisper of leather on skin.

"From now on, you will respond to me with 'yes, master' or 'no, master'. Is that understood?" Zack asked.

"Yes, master..." Cloud responded, scared out of his mindbut extremely horny nonetheless.

"Are you ready to be spanked, you dirty fucking whore?" Zack asked.

Cloud tried to speak, but there was a lump in his throat and he just choked on his words. After a second, he felt the sharp snap of leather on his bottom and he squealed in pain?

"I said, are you ready to be spanked?" Zack growled.

Cloud whimpered. "Yes, master..."

"Good." Cloud could hear the smile in Zack's voice.

Cloud felt Zack's hand smacking him lightly on the bottom, slowly hitting him harder and harder. Before long, he was wailing on him, hard. He stopped for a moment, rubbing Cloud's bottom roughly, before releasing him for a moment.

Just as Cloud began to relax, the whip lashed his ass, hard. "Oh god!"

Again it came down, feeling like a thousand open flames on Cloud's ass. "Jesu-watermelon! Watermelon!"

"Oh, shit!" Cloud heard Zack rummaging for something in the bag, then quick footsteps back towards him on the wood floor. One of his wrists was released and he curled into himself, pulling the blindfold off and curling up on the bed. He felt Zack's hands on his back, and turned to him,burying his face into his big, muscular chest.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you too much?" Zack asked.

Cloud drew back and looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "That whip... It... It hurt like hell."

Zack kissed his tears away, apologizing all the while. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to really hurt you, I was just trying something. We don't have to do it again..."

Cloud looked at him incredulously. "Don't have to do it again? Look at me!" He drew back and Zack noticed his hard nipples, the way his skin was flushed, and his rock-hard dick. "That was such a turn-on! We *have* to do that again."

Zack grinned. "You sure?"

"Yes. The way you fucked my throat, not letting up? Oh my god, I almost came just from that! And not knowing what you were gonna do next? Oh my god..." He look Zack seriously in the face. "I need to cum."

Zack smiled and dragged him back down onto the bed. "Well since I hurt you, I guess I should repay you, right?" He kissed his way down Cloud's body to his throbbing cock, licking it up and down. After a minute, he took it into his mouth, sucking at it... Hard. Cloud came almost instantly, then turned over, reaching into the bedside table. He pulled out the lube and shook it teasingly at Zack. "You wanna use this?" He asked with a sultry smile.

"Oh hell yeah," Zack responded, grabbing it from him.


End file.
